terrariafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Juegos y Diversión/@comment-26981890-20160103135452/@comment-27004290-20160106004237
zona de plaga: despues e haber derrotado a plantera saldra el mensaje "the plague has taken more strength". despues en la superficie saldra un pequeño bioma donde habran enemigos nuevos.esta tendra una apariencia de radiacion, con un fondo de arboles muertos por dicha radiacion,se expande rapidamente. algunos enemigos son solo versiones mejoradas como "zombie infectado". pero algunos son unicos de esta zona. maldito de la zona: vida:600 defensa:5 fuerza:75 este mosntruo intentara atraparte, actua de manera similar como un zombie, este puede dejarte el efecto "enfermedad mortal". la enfermedad mortal evita la curacion y regeneracion, ademas de hacer daño por segundo. aire impuro: vida: 300 daño: 80 cuando este logra atraparte: 3. anula defensa defensa: 30 este no intentara llover, actuara de forma similar a un ojo, por lo que se tiene que tener cuidado, cuado este logra golpearte hay un 5% de probabilidad de que este se que pegado a ti haciendo daño constante. cientifico desesperado. vida:200 daño:20 defensa:0 actua de forma similar que un npc pero agresivo aveces, este intentara evitar que te acerques a el. es muy raro encontrarse uno por la zona, tiene una probabilidad del 100% de dejarte el objeto "cura misteriosa". cura misteriosa. tipo: pocion. efecto: esperanza duracion: 30 min. esperanza es un efecto que puede proteger de los demas efectos, incluyendo los efectos de todo jefe. tambien permite una mayor regeneracion y una leve mejora en la defensa. portador de la plaga. vida:100 defensa:50 daño:90 este parece un esqueleto lleno de fragmentos de carne putrefacta callendose de su cuerpo. intentara darte con un arco de plomo, el cual dispara flechas de veneno. tentaculo: vida:700 defensa:30 daño:100 este tentaculo solo aparece en alguna zona de demasiada agua, por lo que es muy facil acabar con ella a distancia. tiene un pequeño porcentaje de que al morir deje un pez aleatorio. al matar alrededor de 1000 enemigos de la zona aparecera el mensaje "has declared war, the apocalypse starts". todo el mundo quedara temporalmente infectado, por lo que se debera ir al spawn point original. para encontrarte con el una fuente de veneno, cuando le des click derecho esta te dara el efecto "enfermedad mortal". puedes evitar eso usando la "cura misteriosa". al usar la pocion aparecera un mensaje diciendo "to try to prevent the disease you have defied me". plaga: vida:50000 defensa:60 daño( disparos ): 30 daño por contacto fisico: 99999 este jefe es muy peligroso para los melee, se recomienda ser a distancia o magico, por su alta defensa se aconseja matarlo lo mas rapido que se pueda. el se mantendra cerca de su fuente para recuperar vida. la apariencia de este jefe es la de un traje de la peste negra, solo que tiene la vestimenta totalmente oscura, solo con lineas grises que diferencian las partes del cuerpo, conforme pierde vida este puede recuperarla, es inmune al retroseso, ademas su ropa se va rompiendo dejando ver poco a poco una apariencia humana. su arma es una ballesta, la cual el no puede dropear. su modo de ataque es a modo de escopeta, otra desventaja para los melee. cuando el muere aparece el mensaje "the plague dead but the apocalypse is not over". apareciendo por el mundo el nuevo bioma, zona de plaga. donde se podra encontrar "mineral toxico" con el que se podra hacer los "lingotes de la enfermedad" los cuales tienen de descripcion "la esencia del muerto plaga". con los cuales se pueden hacer bloques de decoracion y otras decoraciones. tambien se puede hacer con 45 lingotes se puede hacer un traje como el de plaga, que tambien se deteriora con la perdida de vida, tambien la ballesta de plaga. arco del contagio: daño:60 velocidad: media retroseso: muy fuerte tipo de ataque: multiple municion: flechas de madera. la ballesta actua como una escopeta, utiliza solo flechas de madera pues estas se transforman en las flechas de veneno. bueno no soy bueno en esto.... pero esta bien por lo menos participe :p